A Moment in Super Show 5 Bangkok (Kyumin OneShoot)
by KyuMinWine1307
Summary: fanfic berdasarkan moment Kyumin at Super Show 5 BANGKOK saya rasa tidak dibutuhkan Summary di sini #plakk


**A Moment in Super Show 5 Bangkok**

Pairing : KyuMin

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI or BL/GAJE/TYPO/

Author : Kim Hyunrii

Disclaimer : Kyuhyun Sungmin milik orang tua mereka, SM, ELF, dan para KMS tentunya. Tapi FF ini milik Author KIM HYUN RII SEUTUHNYA

**FANFIC START NOW!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING ^O^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Super Show 5 Bagkok Thailand akan berlangsung, sejak pagi para member sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk penampilan mereka yang akan berlangsung jam 6 sore nanti.

"Siwon-ah…" terdengar suara lembut yang berasal dari mulut namja manis tepat dihadapan Siwon.

"Ne Sungmin hyung, wae?" ohh ternyata namja manis itu Sungmin

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita semalam kan?" tanyanya Sungmin lagi

"Huh? Perjanjian?" tanya Siwon balik memastikkan, nampaknya ia masih mengingat-ingat perjanjian apa yang ia bicaraka pada hyung manis nya itu.

"Ishh Siwon-ah.. padahal baru saja tadi malam aku katakkan padamu, itu loh perjanjian soal kau harus membuat WonKyu Moment sebanyak banyak nya nanti malam." Tegas Sungmin, alis siwon mengkerut mendengat penuturan Sungmin yang terkesan membebani dirinya itu.

"Kau yakin aku harus melakukan itu?" tanya Siwon memastikkan, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus ingat ya hyung setelah konser kau jangan mendiamkanku seperti kemarin-kemarin padahal ini idemu loh, kenapa seolah olah aku yang menjadi pengganggu diantara kalian" sungut Siwon

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar percakapan kecil antara Sungmin da Siwon, sosok itu tampak menyeramkan setelah mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakkan pasangan kelinci dan kuda itu.

"Kenapa tidak memperbanyak Kyumin moment? Kenapa harus Wonkyu moment?" tanya sosok menyeramkan yang lebih dikenal dengan Kyuhyun itu, baik Siwon dan Sungmin tersentak kaget akan khadiran Kyuhyun di dekat mereka.

"Kapan bocah ini berdiri di sini?" pikir Siwon dan Sungmin dalam hati

"Jadi hyung mau aku dan Siwon seperti kemarin, memeluk, mencium, menggoda, apa hyung fikir aku tidak risih dengan perbuatan kuda sok tampan ini" sungut sang maknae

"Heh.. siapa yang kau maksud kuda sok tampan hah? Aku, aku memang kuda tampan dasar setan jelek" tutur Siwon yang dibalas deathglare dari Kyuhyun

"Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar sih, aku serius Kyu-ah… kau memang harus melakukan nya dengan Siwoon nanti" Sahut Sungmin

"Kenapa bukan Kyumin moment saja hyung…" Kyuhyun pun mendekati telinga Sungmin dan membuat Sungmin bergidik geli.

"Kau jangan gila Kyuhyun-ah.. kau pasti tau apa akibat dari perbuatan mu itu, sudah lah.. apapun yang terjadi kau harus tetap membuat Wonkyu moment arra dongsaeng-ah..?"

"Poppo dulu baru aku setuju" pinta Kyuhyun dengan nada semanja mungkin. Siwon yang melihat moment ini pun hanya geleng-geleng tak jelas

"Aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan agar Kibum ku cepat kembali" gumam Siwon

.

.

.

.

**CONCERT DAY 1 START!**

Konser hari pertama pun sudah dimulai, teriakkan histeris dari para ELF sudah terdengar jauh sebelum konser dimulai, lautan Sapphire Blue sudah mulai terbentang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum. VCR pertama sudah selesai diputar membuat teriakkan yang semula histeris makiin histeris ketika tirai putih mulai diangkat dan menunjukkan wajah para member yang sudah siap untuk melakukan konser.

Tidak terasa kini sudah berada di tengah konser, kini saatnya para member Super Junior bercanda ria di atas panggung. Dan tak lupa juga Siwon pun melancarkan aksinya dengan baik, mencium Kyuhyun, menggoda Kyuhyun, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan mesra dan membuat para ELF berteriak histeris, Kyuhyun yang bisa dibilang menjadi korban atas perjanjian konyol yang dilakukan 2 hyung nya itu hanya terus mengumpat dalam hati dan sesekali melirik kea rah Sungmin yang sedang tersenyum kea rah ELF sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Dia masih bisa tersenyum sedangkan aku di sini tersiksa akibat ulah kuda sok tampan ini" Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Dan aksi Siwon itu tak terhenti sampai situ, Siwon selalu berdiri di dekat Kyuhyun, sambil sesekali bercanda ria, dance bersama. Sungmin yang melihat moment itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut, toh ia tak bisa marah pada Siwon maupun Kyuhyun karena ini adalah ide nya, Sungmin yang tak sengaja melihat Donghae yang sedang asyik dengan para ELF itu langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk mendekati ikan nemo itu.

Sungmin dan Donghae pun bercanda bersama, tertawa bersama, dan sampailah pada puncaknya di mana Sungmin yang entah sengaja atau tidak memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat, Donghae mengerti kenapa hyung nya ini tiba-tiba berbuat seperti itu padanya, pandangannya pun mencoba mencari cari keberadaan couple hyung nya ini, dan Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum getir, ia tau apa yang menyebabkan hyung manis nya seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang sedang bersama Siwon menyadari bahwa Bunny Ming nya hilang dari pandangannya segera mencari dengan mata tajam nya ia menelusuri setiap sudut panggung, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat moment HaeMin berpelukkan dengan bahagia nya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap tajam kearah couple dadakan itu "Baiklah kalau hyung mau seperti itu, aku juga bisa hyung" gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

Semakin lama, konser semakin terasa panas, bukan karena cuaca, tapi karena perang couple yang terjadi di atas panggung konser

Kali ini adalah waktunya penampilan crossdressing yang akan dibawakan oleh 4 member yaitu Siwon, Sungmin, Ryeowook, dan Kangin, mari kita luaskan view ke arah sudut kanan panggung tampak terlihat jelas namja jangkung yang tingginya kira-kira 180 cm dan jangan lupakan seringaian evil nya sedang menatap dengan lekat salah satu dari 4 member, ahh lebih tepatnya pada jelmaan HyunA siapalagi kalau bukan HyunaMing, ia menatap Sungmin seakan akan ingin memakan nya sekarang juga.

Mata Kyuhyun mendadak memanas ketika melihat moment Siwon dan Sungmin yang mendadak menyatukan kening mereka dan tangan Sungmin yang memegang- ehemm 'dada' Siwon. Huhu uri Kyunnie rupanya butuh es batu untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Hyakksss apa yang dilakukan kuda sok tampan itu pada Sungmin hyung, Minnie tolong hentikan sekarang juga, jangan memasang tatapan menggoda seperti itu hyung nanti bisa-bisa kuda itu akan menerkam mu sehabis konser, dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" batin Kyuhyun terus berkecamuk hingga penampilan crossdressing selesai.

"Sungmin-ah" paggil Kyuhyun, namun tidak direspon sama sekali oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun menyadari kesalahannya dalam memanggil Sungmin pun lalu merubah posisi duduk nya

"Sungmin hyung" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini terlihat aura mencekam dari keduanya.

"Hmm" jawab Sungmin

"Apa maksud moment kau dengan Donghae, dan juga Siwon?" Kyuhyun rupanya tidak ingin berbelit belit, Sungmin hanya terdiam tak ingin ada niat untuk membalas perkataan dongsaeng nya itu

"Hyung, jawab pertanyaanku atau kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik sesampainya di Korea nanti" ancam Kyuhyun, di dalam hati Sungmin ia masih bisa tersenyum karena rupanya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu marah padanya, buktinya saja ia masih sempat merayu dengan kalimat 'kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik sesampainya di Korea nanti' hahahhh…..

"Kenapa Kyu-ah.. aku bebas untuk melakukan fanservice dengan semua member kan?"

"Tapi kenapa harus semesra itu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aku? kau fikir aku jugatak melihat moment mu dengan Siwon huh?" tantang Sungmin lagi

"Apa kau lupa hyung, kau yang meminta Siwon melakukan itu, semenjak tadi aku tidak terlalu respect dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon terhadapku karena aku masih menghargai mu hyung, aku tidak ingin membuatmu cemburu, tapi hyung apa? Hyung malah asik-asikkan bermesraan dengan member lain tanpa memperdulikkan perasaanku, apa kau setega itu hyung? Baiklah kalau hyung maunya begitu, jangan marah padaku kalau aku melakukan hal yang semauku di panggung nanti dengan Siwon" Suara Kyuhyun memang tidak membentak sama sekali, tapi wajah dingin dan kalimat sederhana namun tajam itu cukup menusuk relung hatinya saat ini, Kyuhyun sedang benar-benar marah.

"Sungmin hyung" terdengar satu suara lagi memanggil namanya, Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"Apalagi setelah ini?" batinnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sungmin hyung?" Sungmin yakin sekali pemilik suara itu adalah Eunhyuk, Sungmin tau kalau sekarang ini ia harus berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk karena ia sudah berani-beraninya memeluk Donghae tanpa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu dengan Eunhyuk

"Kenapa hyung melibatkan Donghae dalam masalah hatimu hyung, kalau kau cemburu dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun dengan Siwon seharusnya dari awal hyung tidak usah meminta Siwon untuk berdekatan denga Kyuhyun kalau pada akhirnya itu menyiksa perasaan hyung sendiri dan apa yag terjadi sekarang kau menyita semua moment EunHae karena hyung terus saja menempel dengan my nemo, dan sekaraang Kyuhyun tampaknya marah besar hyung" ceramah panjang lebar terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk untuk Sungmin

Sungmin tertegun meresapi setiap kalimat yang diucapkan eunhyuk tadi. Apa ia harus menyesal sekarang? Entahlah…

"Maaf Hyukie-ah.. hyung tidak bermaksud apapun.." Sungmin memang merasa bersalah atas semua ini, ia sadar apa yang ia lakukan ternyata merugikan banyak orang

Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengar percakapan dari Kyuhyun yang memarahi Sungmin, sampai Eunhyuk yang menceramahi Sungmin pun perlahan mendekat

"Sudahlah hyung, kita akhiri saja, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, lagipula percuma saja kau menyuruh ku untuk sedekat apapn dengan Kyuhyun, mata maknae itu tidak pernah lepas untuk memerhatikkan gerak gerik mu walau dari kejauhan sekalipun"

"Tidak Siwon-ah.. kau harus tetap dengan Kyuhyun, Kyumin moment punya waktu tersendiri" Sungmin tetap bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak ingin merasa dipihak yang benar-benar paling salah di sini, satu sisi aku mendekati Kyuhyun dan ditambah lagi dengan tindakan hyung sewaktu crossdressing tadi" lanjut Siwon

"Sudahlah Siwo-ah.. tidak ada gunanya untuk menyesal belakangan, dank au harus tetap begini sampai konser berakhir arra?"

"Terserah hyung saja, aku tidak akan menjamin Kyuhyun akan menegur mu kali ini, karena tadi dia kelihatannya sangat marah" ancam Siwon

"Aku tau itu" gumam Sungmin

Sepanjang konser berlangsung tidak henti-hentinya Siwon dan Kyuhyun menebar fanservice kepada para fans, biasanya mata Kyuhyun akan mencuri pandang kearah Sungmin tapi untuk kali ini ia seakan tidak mau memandang hyung nya sekalipun, itu membuat batin Sungmin berteriak. "Sesakit inikah kalau Kyuhyun mendiamkanku, apa ini rasa yang dirasakkan Kyuhyun ketika melihat aku bermesraan dengan member lain?" batin Sungmin terus bertanya tanya

Kini saatnya konser hari pertama berakhir, semua member tampak berjejer dengan rapi, sesekali beberapa member mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan bercanda kepada ELF, Sungmin yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan Kyuhyun hanya menatap dongsaeng nya itu dengan takut-takut, perlahan ia menautkan telapak tangan nya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut namun memilih untuk tidak peduli saat ini karena ia masih merasa kecewa

Sungmin nampak terkejut melihat salah satu ruas jari Kyuhyun terdapat luka kecil yang belum diobati, seingatnya tangan Kyuhyun masih baik-baik saja sampai ia dan Kyuhyun bertengkar, "Apa ini karena ia kecewa padaku? Mianhae Kyunnie-ah" batin Sungmin sambil menata sendu kearah Kyuhyun, dan tak lama setelah itu konser Super Show hari pertama pun selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CONCERT DAY 2 START!**

Konser hari kedua pun dimulai, seperti biasa teriakkan para fans masih sekencang hari pertama makin kencang malah, kalau kita melihat lebih teliti lagi ada sedikit kecanggungan yang terjadi antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Ohh rupanya mereka belum berbaikkan…

Memang sih ada beberapa moment yang tertangkap kamera KMS seperti berdiri berseelahan atau Sungmin yang sedang menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang sedang asik bersama Siwon, ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ini semua

"Aku akan menyelesaikan semua hari ini jug" tekat Sungmin

Sepanjang konser Wonkyu moment bertebaran, dan membuat para KMS menatap heran pada keduanya

"Tak biasanya mereka seperti ini" gumam beberapa KMS yang menonton

.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa konser kini sudah menemui tahap 'ending' member banyak sekali berbicara mengingat ini adalah hari terakhir. Lalu sesuai tradisi semua member Super Junior ditantang untuk berteriak tanpa memakai mic, posisi kali ini tak jauh beda dari hari pertama di mana Kyumin berdiri bersebelahan, Sungmin sudah membulatakan tekatnya untuk minta maaf hari ini juga pada Kyuhyun

"Ssssssstttttttt" perintah Eunhyuk dan Donghae menyuruh ELF diam sejenak

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak semua member, nampaknya disini yang paling berusaha berteriak kencang adalah Kyuhyun, kalian tau ini adalah cara ampuh Kyuhyun untuk menghilangkan beban pikirannya karena ia mendiamkan Sungmin sampai hari ini, ia berfikir berteriak dengan sekencang kencang nya bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa frustasinya.

Sehabis berteriak Sungmin tidak bisa lagi menahan hasrat nya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan-

GRREEPPPPP

Sebuah pelukkan hangat yang diberikan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut lalu tertawa bahagia dan membalas pelukkan Sungmin dan menepuk punggung hyung nya itu dengan lembut seakan-akan mengerti akan perasaan yang Sungmin rasakan.

"Mianhae Kyunie-ah…" bisikkan lembut yang terdengar jelas oleh telinga Kyuhyun semakin membuat ia merasa senang

"Tak sia-sia aku berteriak tadi hahah" batin Kyuhyun dan kembali membalas pelukkan Sungmin, mereka berdua tak menghiraukan teriakkan para ELF khusunya KMS mereka tak perduli berapa banyak gambar yang KMS dapatkan hari ini yang terpenting Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berbaikkan, para member hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya, dan konser pun resmi selesai

Di backstage Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus saja jalan berdampingan.

"Kau sudah memaafkan ku kan Kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin

"Aku sudah memaafkan mu sejak awal, aku mendiamkan mu karena ingin menghukum mu karena sudah mengecewakan kekasih tampan mu ini" balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

"Apa kau masih tertarik untuk membuat Kyumin moment lagi kyunie?" tanya Sungmin

"Hmm kurasa tidak perlu, cukup moment kau memelukku di atas panggung tadi aku yakin para KMS sedang berteriak bahagia sekarang ini, selebihnya moment kita akan berlangsung di kamar kan bunny?" goda Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai mesum

"ANDWEE… aku lelah besok saja ne.. kau bisa melakukan nya sesuka mu otte?" tawar Sungmin, Kyuhyun terlihat menimang nimang keputusan

"Baiklah besok terima hukuman mu kelinci nakal" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pelan hidung Sungmin

Siwon yang melihat moment itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"Kibum-ah… cepatlah kembali" gumamnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang asik melepas rindu setelah kurang lebih 2 hari tak bertegur sapa.

**END~~~~~~~~~~**

**HWAAA tolong jangan bash aku yak…. Aku bikin fict ini semata mata hanya ingin menyalurkan imajinasi saja, karena moment SS5 BANGKOK kemarin,bagi yang gak suka tinggal klik tombol back aja kok, kalau saran aku masih terima dengan senang hati kok, mian ya masih bayak TY to the PO is TYPO hahahahh **

**Bagi readersdeul yang udah baca, mohon kesediaannya untuk mengklik tombol REVIEW dan menuliskan komentar kalian ya….**

**Akhir kata GOMAWO ….**

**Kim Hyunrii**


End file.
